digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilmon
Guilmon Guilmon is a red Reptile-type Digimon who carries the black Digital hazard symbol on his chest. Despite being a Reptile Digimon, Guilmon is identified several times as a dinosaur, as well as the fact he sniffs about and howls like a raptor when feeling lonely. He hides the high-leveled potential as a "Fighting Seed" and, at the Rookie level, also hides the brutality akin to a carnivorous beast. The "Digital Hazard" symbol is carved on those who, like Guilmon, might corrupt a great amount computer data. However, if he is able to utilize the ability peacefully, he'll become a Guardian of the Digital World. The pronunciation of Guilmon's name may refer to the Gila monster. When Takato Matsuki designed Guilmon, his intentions were for Guilmon to be superior to Agumon in every possible way. Guilmon is memorable for being one of the first virus-type lead Digimon in the series. A ferocious Reptile Digimon with a vicious temperament. The mark on its body is the "Digital Hazard", designating him as an unstable element with the potential to cause massive system meltdowns and its unpredictable nature adds to the caution. At anytime he can be sent into a frenzied rage, and will rip and scratch at anything and anyone in sight. However if raised properly, he can learn self-control and "Concentration", allowing him to utilizes his power constructively to aid the Digital World, rather than destroy it. He possesses a red-hot "Fireball" attack, which shoot burning spheres of flames from his mouth, and his claws are strength enough to smash boulders into pebbles. Digimon Tamers Guilmon's partner is Paytin Matsuki. Digimon Data Squad Guilmon can be seen in a tank when Thomas's younger sister is about to be fused with a digimon. Digimon World 3 Guilmon appeared as a starter digimon in the Maniac Pack, along with Kumamon and Patamon, but was available by unlocking him through a mini- quest. Guilmon can digivolve into Growlmon at level 5, WarGrowlmon at level 20, and Gallantmon at level 40. Digital Monsters: D-Project Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon, and can digivolve further into Growlmon. Digimon Battle Spirit Guilmon appears as a default playable character who can digivolve to Gallantmon and as the main enemy in the "Volcanic Island" level. Digimon Racing Guilmon is one of the three locked characters. Digimon World DS Guilmon digivolves from Kuramon, and can digivolve further into Growlmon. Guilmon can be found at Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon and can digivolve to Growlmon or Tyrannomon. They can be found in Task Canyon. Attacks *'Pyro Sphere' (Fireball): Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. *'Rock Breaker': Guilmon coats his claws in fire and slashes at his opponent. Variations / Subspecies * BlackGuilmon * Guilmon X Guilmon X Guilmon X is a Guilmon who has been affected by the X-Antibody.Physical enhancements aside, the X-Evolution mutation has enhanced Guilmon's intelligence greatly, making it a far more efficient predator. Far more astounding was how the X-Antibody quarantined the elements of the Digital Hazard, normally present within Guilmon. Though the lack of such has not hindered its abilities one bit, such as his abilities to handle the Fireball in the palm of his claw as a Fire Mitt. Attacks * Fire Ball * Fire Mitt * Rock Breaker Variations / Subspecies * Guilmon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family